peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Masks in Majora's Mask!
PBG talks about his favorite masks in Majora's Mask. Synopsis PBG once said during his Majora's Mask collection series that he should do a top ten of his favorite masks. Nine months later, he hasn't done it yet. His criteria for this list is: # How does it look like? # What does it do? # Is the quest to get the mask fun or interesting? # No Deku Mask, Goron Mask, Zora Mask or Fierce Deity mask because they are obvious and OP. 10. Don Gero's Mask. The mask isn't even that great, it's more of a cap that covers your eyes! The quest to get it is pretty fun, even though it only rewards the player with a heart piece. PBG describes the mission. PBG finds that he already completed the mission. 9. Bremen Mask. The quest to acquire it isn't very interesting. It does play some catchy music. PBG makes a song about it, and references that he has done this many times before. 8. The Mask of Truth. Getting this mask is pretty fun, and has a dungeon to itself. This allows Link to talk to gossip stones, or talk to animals and allows Link to cheat in the dog race. PBG likes the lazy underdogs. The dog PBG picked came second last. At least he didn't pick that guy that did come last! 7. Romani Mask. It looks pimp, and allows Link to enter the Milk Bar. The quest to get it is very memorable. PBG describes the alien related mission. 6. Couple's Mask. PBG uses a racist dog to knock over a kid wearing a "Pikachu" (Keaton) mask. PBG mocks the mask wearer. Getting the Couple's Mask requires Link to get a bunch of other masks. It doesn't do much, but it is a symbol opf what it took to get the mask, and love. Until the moon crashes and kills them! 5. Blast Mask. Saving the old lady rewards Link with a bomb! She describes the Blast Mask as a firework show. It's a bomb on Link's face, and the option to use it just says 'Explode'. PBG thinks that every game should have an explode feature, and finds that using Link's shield prevents Link from taking damage! Even though it makes no sense! According to a gossip stone PBG found on the internet, the mask is full of gunpowder! 4. The Giants Mask. Being turned into a giant is pretty cool, however it can only be used during the Twinmold boss. PBG describes how to glitch the game to use the mask outside of this battle. However, it doesn't work. 3. Kamaro's Mask. While the quest isn't as long as the Romani Mask, it surpasses it in its creepiest form. PBG describes the disturbing way of getting it, and how the mask is attached to Link's face! Using the mask allows Link to dance like Kamaro. It also helps Link pick up chicks! 2. The Bunny Hood. This is the most useful mask in the game. There are only a few situations in the game where the Bunny Hood isn't useful. PBG already talked about it in the Top 5 Zelda items. 1. Stone Mask. The Bunny Hood should be number 1 because it was the only mask on the Top 5 Zelda items list, but it isn't. As a mask, the stone mask is funny, and it makes Link invisible to enemies. PBG tries to hide from Goht, but it doesn't work, and Link is sent flying! It works on most enemies though. The stone mask is just funny to PBG. Category:Top Tens Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos